1. Field of Invention
The present invention is to provide a kind of capillary transporting fuel battery, wherein the gap of two fuel battery substrates is reduced to an appropriate range, it can be visualized as a capillary having a transporting fuel function to form a capillary transporting fuel battery, which can improve the known technique by use of a pump to transport the fuel, and also reduce unnecessary transporting fuel pipes, and minimize the battery volume.
2. Background of Invention
In the present high technique products such as cellular phone, notebook computer, global position system (GPS), personal digital assistant (PDA), and B. B. Call etc., especially in recent years those high technique products become more popular and more competitive in the market, the requirements for them should be small volume, convenient to carry, and also possessing high efficiency.
Typically, the raw materials of the general fuel battery are hydrogen gas and oxygen gas, wherein they are proceeding the chemical reaction at the high temperature by using the device of generating power, for the fuel supply and transporting oxygen gas can be provided from air and hydrogen gas can be extracted from methanol, ethanol, and natural gas etc. hydrocarbon compounds fuel, among them the fuel is put into the fuel battery by use of a pump.
In the known conventional fuel battery reaction, it almost utilizes a pump to put the fuel into the pipes to transport the fuel, however, for the present new technique products the demands of the composed elements should be simplified and the volume should be minimized, putting a very small amount of fuel by use of a pump is not able to be easily controlled, and also has difficult problems of technique.
Hence, the aim of the present invention is to solve the drawbacks described above. In order to avoid the presence of the drawbacks described above, the present invention is to provide a kind of capillary transporting fuel battery, wherein the gap of two fuel battery substrates is reduced to an appropriate range, it can be visualized as a capillary having a transporting fuel function to form a capillary transporting fuel battery, wherein it improves the known technique by using a pump to transport the fuel, and also reduces unnecessary transporting fuel pipes, and minimizes the battery volume.
In order to obtain the aim described above, the present invention is to provide a kind of capillary transporting fuel battery, wherein between two fuel battery substrates faced to each other it forms a gap with an appropriate distance, two sides of those two fuel battery substrates are a liquid fuel side and an oxygen-containing gas side, two inner sides faced to each other are liquid fuel sides and two outer sides are oxygen-containing gas sides. By using three liquid isolating layer it connects two long sides and one wide side of two fuel battery substrates faced to each other with an appropriate gap, among them the gap of two fuel batteries faced to each other is reduced to an appropriate range, it can be visualized as a capillary having a transporting fuel function to form a capillary channel, through the process described above it assembles a battery unit, by using plural sets of battery units it forms a transporting fuel battery utilizing a capillary phenomenon, wherein it improves the known technique by using a pump to transport the fuel, and also reduces unnecessary transporting fuel pipes, and minimizes the battery volume.